Keep Holding On
by zombiebounce
Summary: Bella catches Edward and Alice cheating. She calls of the wedding and Jasper files a divorce with Alice. What happens when Jasper and Bella hang out adn realize they have feelings stronger then friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, SO THIS IS MY SECOND BELLA/JASPER STORY! YEA!!!!!**

**SUMMARY: BELLA CATCHES ALICE AND EDWARD IN EDWARDS ROOM DOING THE UNSPEAKABLE. SHE CALLS OFF THE WEDDING AND JASPER FILES A DIVORCE WITH ALICE. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BELLA AND JASPER START TO HANG OUT MORE AND REALIZE THEY HAVE FEELINGS STRONGER THEN FRIENDSHIP? TAKES PLACE AFTER ECLIPSE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE LIVING WITH JASPER IN TEXAS :o) BUT IM NOT :o( THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT, BUT SHE LETS ME BORROW JAZZY!!!!!**

BELLA'S POV:

_Beep Beep Beep._

Was the wonderful sound that I woke up to. I reached over and slammed my alarm clock off. I hated having to wake up to that, it always put me in a bad mood, but Edward was away hunting so it was my only choice.

I got up out of bed and headed over to the bathroom. I stripped down out of my pajamas and got in the shower. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and another for my hair.

I walked over to my closet and decided to wear a pair of denim capris, a blue tee-shirt that said "medicated for your protection" on it, my blue converses, a multi-colored DC shoe's hat, and the blue chandelier earrings Renne bought for my birthday a few years ago.

**(A/N: OUTFIT ON PROFILE)**

I ran down stairs, grabbed an apple, and head out for my truck. I decided to go to Port Angeles for some quick shopping when I remembered I left my wallet at the Cullen's house. So I turned on my car, pulled out of the driveway, and started messing with the radio. I gave up and pulled out on of the random CDs that were sitting underneath my radio. I put it in the player and the truck was immediately filled with the familiar chords of one the songs I written and recorded in my basement back in Phoenix. It's been to long since I've sung or played my guitar. I've just been so busy. I began to sing along with the recording of my voice.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I could have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again.... oh yeah. Uh-huh yeah.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song"

I had just finished singing when I pulled up to the Cullen's house, a huge smile on my face.

I jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door. I used the key that they had given me to unlock the front door. I ran up the stairs and into Edwards's room, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Finally once I was already at his desk and had picked up my wallet, I looked up. I gasped, there was Edward and Alice making-out half-naked in his bed.

They looked up at me for the first time when they heard me gasp and looked shocked to have been caught.

"Bella, let me explain." said Edward as he searched for his shirt. Alice just sat there with the blankets wrapped around her, staring at the floor.

"I don't need or want any explanations. What I saw explained it all. You slept with my best friend." I screamed at him. I pulled his ring off my finger and threw it at him. He swiftly caught it. "The weddings off, in case you're to thick to realize." I walked out of the room, leaving him standing there shocked.

Once I got downstairs, I see the rest of the Cullen's entering the house. Esme ran over to me. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"You can all go see for yourselves if you want. They're in Edwards room." I told them. They all ran up the stairs, while I walked over to the coach and sat down.

I am surprise that thru this whole thing, I didn't cry once. Normally, I always cry when I get angry, but now no tears. Suddenly I heard a huge crash and the sound of glass breaking. I ran up the stairs to see what was happening.

When I opened Edwards door I saw there was a huge missing section of his window. All the Cullen's, minus Jasper and Edward, were standing around it looking down. I walked over to them and looked out, also.

Edward and Jasper were down in the grass growling and fighting each other. "Isn't someone going to stop them before they kill each other?" I asked. That seemed to pull everyone out of the trance they were in and Emmett and Carlisle jumped down and pulled them apart.

Alice jumped down also and walked over to Edward trying to calm him down, which just made Jasper even madder. Rosalie jumped down to go help calm him and Esme put me on her back and jumped also.

Once everyone had calmed down, Jasper went over to Alice. "I want a divorce.," he said. She just nodded and frowned.

"Well, I better get going. Charlie will be wondering where I am." I told them. Edward walked over to me and said he was coming with me, while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I lifted his arm off me. "No you're not. I don't want anything to do with you. I've been cheated on enough before." I walked away only to be stopped by two cold arms.

"Is it ok if I come with you? I don't want to have to stay here with them." Jasper asked me. I smiled and nodded. He got into my passenger side and I drove away.

My CD was still playing and he must have heard it because he asked me. "Is that you singing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I play the guitar and write my own songs. I would record them in my basement with my friends back in Phoenix."

He smiled at me. "You're very good."

"Thanks."

The rest of the ride was filed with a comfortable silence. Finally, I pulled into my driveway and turned the car off.

"You can come in if you want." I offered him.

"What will you tell Charlie?" he asked.

I looked up at his face and just realized how beautiful Jasper really was. I knew that all the Cullen's were beautiful but now that I'm looking at him I saw that he was even more handsome then I had ever thought of him being. I was pulled out of my thought when I remembered I still hadn't answered his question. "Oh, um. I guess I could tell about Edward and Alice, and then say that you didn't want to be near them and here was the only other place you could go. Is that okay?"

He nodded and smiled at me. My heart sped up at the sight and he laughed. I just blushed and got out of the car. He followed me and we walked into the house. Charlie was sitting on the coach, with the sports channel on, eating a slice of pizza.

"Dad?" I asked him. He looked up smiled at me before he noticed Jasper standing next to me.

"Who's he?" he asked, but since his mouth was full it sounded like "Boo's be?"

I laughed. "Jasper Hale, but Dad is it all right if he stays the night tonight? He was dating Alice and we just found her and Edward cheated on us. He doesn't want to be home with them and this was the only other place he could go."

"They cheated on you guys?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "So can he stay?"

"Umm. Yeah. He can sleep on your floor." he answered.

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks Dad."

He grunted in welcoming. I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him up the stairs.

**OK SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JASPER AND BELLA TALKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT**

**REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH JASPER ON TOP!!!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS, AND FAVORITE. :o)**

**ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I DIDN'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT'S "OUR SONG" I FORGOT TO WRITE IT IN THE DISCLAIMER**

**LIKE ALWAYS I WANT TO THANK MY AWESOME BETA CRYSTAL, twilight4ever586**

**SO ONWARD WITH THE STORY. SORRY IF IT'S A LOT OF DIALOG, BUT THEY HAVE SOME TALKIN THEY NEED TO DO. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. :o( I ONLY OWN BRIAN, KRISTY, AND RYAN.**

BELLA'S POV:

When we got to my room I sat down at the top of my bed. Jasper sat on the edge at the bottom.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He looked up from the floor and nodded. "Are you?"

I laughed, "Can't you tell?"

"Kinda, you're feeling upset, confused, angry, sad, and relief. Relief?" he looked at me with confusion on his face.

"I was willing to give up everything for him, and I'm relieved that I didn't. Who knows how long they would have continued before they told us? I'm just glad that it's over. You know?" I looked up at him and he has a sad smile on his face.

He nodded. "Bella, you said earlier that you've been cheated on enough before, what did you mean? But, it's ok if you don't want to tell me." I could feel the nervousness flowing off him.

"It's a long story." I said, sighing.

"I've got time." I looked up into his eyes and was instantly lost in them. "Bella?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

I snapped out of it and shook my head. I took a deep breath and started telling my story.

"When I was 13 I had a really great boyfriend, Brian. We dated for two years and everything seemed perfect until on my birthday I went over to his house. I knocked on the door and no one answered. He told me he didn't have any plans so I just walked in. I went to his living room were I found him making out with my best friend, Kristy. I ended it with him then and there and never forgave Kristy."

Jasper walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He could sense that I wasn't done so he looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"I started dating this guy, Ryan, when I was 15. He was 16 and we dated for a year and a half before he joined the army. They were low on men so he was sent to Iraq immediately. A month later and I get a call, it was Ryan's mom. She told me that he had been killed in the war." By this point I was crying and Jasper was holding me, letting me cry on his shoulder. "We went to the funeral, and it was one of the hardest days of my life. Then my mom got remarried and you know the rest."

He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how were you able to move on and fall in love with Edward so quickly after Ryan's death?"

I wasn't expecting that but I still answered it. "I truly did love Ryan but before he left we were talking in the park and we made a promise to each other. We promised that if anything happened to one of us that the other was to move on. I know that he is in heaven watching down on me and helping me along the way and that he is happy that I'm not living in the past."

I looked up at him and he looked like he was deep in thought. He must have sensed me watching him because he looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then mentally slapped myself for saying that. I knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"I was thinking of when I first met Alice and about how I thought that we were meant to be together forever. Now I realize that I was stupid for ever thinking that. Obviously I wasn't good enough and wasn't enough for her." He said with so much self-loathing that I almost wanted to punch him.

"Jasper, don't you dare even start thinking that was your fault. This is Alice and Edward's fault. They decided to cheat and they decided to make this mess." I told him.

He just stared down at me, sadly. "If it's not our fault then why did they do it? Why couldn't they be happy enough with us?"

"Because they are selfish, arrogant, cheaters and they aren't worth our time or tears." He just looked at me in shock. not use to me being this direct.

I looked at my clock and it was only noon.

"Do you wanna go do something?" he asked me. I nodded and he asked me what I wanted to do.

"Let's go bowling! I haven't been bowling since before I moved here. Ryan and I use to go every Friday night and it was so much fun." I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to tell my dad we were leaving. Jasper followed chuckling softly behind me.

**OK, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT? I NEED TO KNOW!! HAHA**

**I SAW HARRY POTTER AND TEH HALF-BLOOD PRINCE LAST NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT AND I LOVED IT!! OF COURSE THE BOOK WAS BETTER BUT THE MOVIE HAD GOOD HUMOR, THE CORRECT SCENES, BUT I WISH HARRY AND GINNYS RELATIONSHIP WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THE BOOK BETTER BUT OTHER THEN THAT I THOUGHT IT WAS AMAZING!!! BEST ONE YET!!**

**REVIEW PLESAE!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


End file.
